How to Make People Hate You
by crisisT47
Summary: I'm so sorry...


Hey, can I borrow some methionyltreonylthreonylglutaminylalrylglycylphenylalanylprolylvalylprolyylglycylarginylalanyllysylleucylthreonylglutamylleucylleucylvalyllysylalanutaminylvalylarginylvalylthreonylglycglutaminylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamylglutaminylthreonylarginylisoleucylglunylglutaminylleucylprolylhistidyllysyylglutaminylserylprolylserylprolylisoonylserylprolylisoleucylarginylserylvtamylglycyltyrosylvalylalanylserylsercylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglutaminyserylalanylseryltyrosylalanylalanylglulalanyllysylglutamylvalyllysylglutaminlanylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylvallalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylproltamylglutaminylthreonylalanylglutaminyeonylalanylvalylhistidylisoleucylglutaglutaminylvalylarginyllysylglutamylalathreonyllysylvalylvalylvalylalanylalanlutaminylglutamylleucyllysylserylarginleucylthreonylthreonyllysylglutaminylgalylthreonylhistidylglutamylglutaminylylglutamyllysylthreonylphenylalanylvalylalanylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamyloleucylserylglutamylglutamylisoleucylttaminylvalylthreonylglutaminylglutamylylthreonylarginyllysylthreonylvalylvalnylthreonylprolyllysylvalyllysylglutamlarginylglycylarginylglutamylglycylisolutamylglutaminylvalylglutaminylisoleuethionylarginyllysylglutamylalanylgluthreonylisoleucylalanylvalylalanylthreoutaminylglutamylthreonylisoleucylleucyonylmethionylalanylthreonylarginylglututaminylvalylthreonylhistidylglycyllyslalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreonylglutaminylalanylarginylvalylarginylglycylhistidylleucylglutamylglutamylserthreonylthreonylleucylglutamyltyrosylgleucylserylalanylalanyllysylvalylalanynylprolylalanylserylglutamylprolylhistllysylprolylarginylvalylisoleucylglutanylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreohionylhistidylisoleucylserylserylglutaeonylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylglulaspartyllysylarginylprolylarginylthrealanylthreonylvalylseryllysylisoleucylylhistidylglycyltyrosylglutamylalanylslisoleucylalanylthreonylleucylglutamineonylserylserylalanylglutaminyllysylisalanylprolylthreonylvalyllysylprolylsenylalanylglutamylprolylthreonylprolyllolylphenylalanylalanylaspartylthreonylerylglutamylalanylglycylvalylglutamylvlylserylisoleucylthreonylglycylthreonyylarginylphenylalanylglutamylvalylleucyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylalalylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylthreonrylglycylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylthlutamylserylvalylthreonylleucylglutamycyltyrosylprolylserylprolylthreonylvallutamylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylisoleutylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylthreylisoleucylalanylarginylleucylmethionyylalanylalanylglutamylaspartylserylglyinylserylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamyonylserylcysteinyltyrosylleucylalanylvtamylphenylalanylglutamyllysylglutamylglutamyllysylphenylalanylthreonylthreoylalanylvalylglutamylserylarginylaspartylthreonylserylleucylthreonylglutamyllglycylglutamylprolylalanylalanylprolyyllysylprolylvalylvalylglutaminyllysyllvalylvalylphenylalanylglycylcysteinylnylprolyllysylprolylhistidylvalyltyroslylprolylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylttyrosylasparaginyllysylglutaminylthreoylvalylisoleucylserylmethionylthreonyllanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisolsylhistidylglycylglutamylthreonylseryllutamylglutamylalanylaspartyltyrosylglylglutaminylglutaminylglutamylmethionytaminylvalylthreonylalanylphenylalanylylvalylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylprorylglutamyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamyinylalanylleucylisoleucylarginyllysylleonylvalylvalylvalylarginylthreonyltyrglutamylphenylalanylhistidylisoleucylsylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylglutamyliucylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylleucmylglutamylaspartylglycylglutamylglutalisoleucylserylglutamylserylglutamylallanylaspartylleucylarginylisoleucyllyslleucylglutamylglycylmethionylglycylvaeinyllysylmethionylserylglycyltyrosylpyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyllycylglutamylarginyltyrosylglutaminylmlutaminylaspartylglycylarginylalanylselvalylleucylprolylglutamylaspartylglutlanylphenylalanylalanylserylasparaginynylisoleucylcysteinylserylglycyllysyllylalanylprolylleucylglycylalanylprolylnylleucylglutamylprolylvalylserylarginrolylarginylserylvalylserylarginylseryylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanarginylarginylleucylglutamylglutamylthylleucylglutamylarginylleucyltyrosyllyyllysylprolylvalylserylphenylalanyllysylasparaginylcysteinylarginylphenylalacylarginylprolylmethionylprolylglutamyylalanylhistidylaspartylglycylglutaminylaspartyltyrosylthreonylhistidyllysylartylglycylthreonylglutaminylserylleucylthreonylprolylserylaspartylserylglyclylalanylglutaminylasparaginylarginylaylserylvalylisoleucylleucylthreonylvalylglutaminylvalyllysylprolylmethionylplysylasparaginylvalylasparaginylisoleueucylglutamylmethionyllysylvalylarginylylasparaginylprolylaspartylisoleucylvlserylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylvalylplisoleucylarginylisoleucylglutamylglycalanylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylseryylserylalanyltryptophyltyrosylthreonylginyllysylalanylglycylarginylaspartyltlvalylasparaginylvalylglutamylvalylgluylglutamylprolylglutamylarginyllysylleglycylthreonyltyrosylarginylalanyllysylglutamylleucylglutamylprolylleucylhisaminylglutamylglutaminyltryptophylglutosylaspartyllysylglutamyllysylglutaminphenylalanyllysyllysyllysylleucylthreoinylphenylalanylglycylprolylalanylhistginylleucylthreonylprolylisoleucylseryylvalylglutamyltryptophylleucylhistidytamylalanylalanylasparaginylarginylleuinylglutamylphenylalanylglycyltyrosylclycylvalylalanyltyrosylserylarginylasphreonylcysteinylarginylalanylthreonylalaspartylhistidylthreonylserylalanylthrtylglutamyllysylserylleucylvalylglutalylglutamylglycylarginyllysylglycylleuylglutamylleucylglutamylarginylmethionlleucylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylthrelysylglutaminyllysylprolylaspartylisolylprolylvalylarginylvalylleucylglutamylphenylalanylarginylcysteinylarginylvaminylprolyllysylvalylasparaginyltryptolutaminylleucylisoleucylarginyllysylsealylarginyltyrosylaspartylglycylisoleuleucylvalylaspartylcysteinyllysylserylylvalyllysylvalylthreonylalanylglutamyylisoleucylglutamylhistidyllysylvalyllylglutaminylarginylglutamylaspartylpheinylarginylalanylprolylglutamylprolylatidylvalylhistidylglutamylprolylglycylutamylvalylglutaminyllysylvalylaspartythreonylglutamylthreonyllysylglutamylvnylglutamylarginylisoleucylthreonylhisylglutamylserylglutamylglutamylleucylaginylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylglleucylthreonylalanylvalylglutamylleucylglutamylseryltyrosylglutamylglutamylllaspartylglutamylleucylleucylhistidyltlthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamyllysylamylglycyllysylisoleucylthreonylisoleurolylaspartyllysylisoleucylglutamylleulalanylprolyllysylisoleucylphenylalanyserylglutaminylthreonylvalylglycylglutidylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylvallylglutamylcysteinylglutamyltryptophylysylisoleucylglutamylarginylserylasparltyrosyltryptophylprolylglutamylaspartleucylvalylisoleucylarginylaspartylvalylalanylserylisoleucylmethionylvalyllycylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylserylseleucylvalylglutaminylalanyllysylglutamanylthreonylglutaminylglutamylleucylglylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylmethionlcysteinylglutamylthreonylserylglutamyysyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglyctamylglycylaspartyllysyltyrosylarginylyllysylvalylhistidylphenylalanylleucylylaspartylthreonylserylaspartylalanylglvalylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylglutaeonylalanyllysylleucylisoleucylvalylgllphenylalanylvalyllysylglutamylleucylgalylprolylglutamylseryltyrosylserylglysoleucylvalylserylprolylglutamylasparayptophyltyrosylhistidylasparaginylaspaparaginylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylisoycylarginylglutaminylasparaginylleucylonyllysylglutamylaspartylglutaminylglyvalylisoleucylaspartylglycyllysyllysylllysylmethionyllysylprolylarginylprolyaminylglycylleucylserylaspartylglutamilaspartylisoleucylvalylglutaminylleucyglutamylserylvalylglutamylglycylvalyltylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylprolisoleucylvalylisoleucylaspartyllysylgylleucylisoleucylglutamylaspartylmethianylglycylasparaginyltyrosylserylphenylleucylglycylleucylserylthreonylserylgerylvalylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreonyraginylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylthrcysteinyllysylvalylserylvalylprolylaspyptophyltyrosylleucylasparaginylaspartrolylaspartylaspartylarginylvalylglutalthreonyllysylglutaminylarginylleucylvonylhistidylalanylserylaspartylglutamyeucylvalylglycylarginylvalylglutamylthylleucylserylvalylglutamyllysylisoleuccylleucylarginylaspartylleucylthreonylutaminylasparaginylvalylvalylphenylalahistidylserylglycylisoleucylaspartylvalalanyllysylaspartyllysylglutamylisoleyllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidylcylthreonylvalylleucylasparaginylmethilutamylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylphenysparaginylmethionylthreonylserylglycyllglycylalanylisoleucylseryllysylprolyleonylvalylalanylglutamylserylglutaminytamylcysteinylglutamylvalylalanylasparlglutamyltryptophylleucylarginylaspartucylthreonylasparaginylasparaginylisoltylglycylhistidyllysylarginylarginyllehreonyllysylleucylaspartylaspartylisolyrosyllysylvalylalanylthreonylseryllysylvalylglutamylalanylvalyllysylisoleucraginylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylglutlvalylphenylalanylthreonylvalylglutamyginylvalyllysylglycylvalylglutaminyltrycylvalylvalylleucylglutamylserylasparleucylserylvalyllysylglycylthreonylisoeucyllysylasparaginylcysteinylalanylislyltyrosylglycylphenylalanylarginylleuerylalanylarginylleucylhistidylvalylgloleucyllysyllysylprolyllysylaspartylvaraginylalanylthreonylvalylalanylphenylistidylaspartylthreonylvalylprolylvalyllysylserylvalylglutamylisoleucyllysylinylleucylvalylserylglutamylarginyllysleucylglutaminylasparaginylisoleucylselutamyltyrosylthreonylalanylvalylvalylinyllysylalanyllysylleucylphenylalanylisoleucylthreonyllysylthreonylmethionyalylprolylglutamylthreonyllysylthreonyteinylglutamylvalylserylhistidylphenylthionyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginyylmethionylserylglutamyllysylphenylalaylglycyllysylleucylhistidylglutaminyllaraginylthreonylserylthreonylglutamylareonylphenylalanylvalylcysteinylglycylerylalanylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylteucylthreonylserylmethionylleucyllysyllutamylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylisvalylthreonylvalylasparaginyltyrosylglsyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginylglythreonylaspartyllysylcysteinylglutaminlleucylthreonylhistidylserylleucylaspaalylhistidylphenylalanylglycylaspartylphenylalanylvalylalanylglycyllysylalanylleucyltyrosylvalylglutamylalanylargilanylarginyllysylhistidylisoleucyllysylutamyllysyllysylarginylalanylmethionymylvalylserylglutamylprolylaspartylisophylmethionyllysylaspartylaspartylglutucylthreonylaspartylarginylisoleucyllylysyltyrosylvalylhistidylarginylleucylrginylmethionylserylaspartylalanylglycnylglycylglycylasparaginylvalylserylthvalylglutamylglycylarginylaspartylvalycyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglutaminylvaarginylalanylvalylvalylglutamylphenylaylaspartylaspartylvalylaspartylalanylhylglycylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylaspalutaminylglutamylarginylhistidyllysyltnylisoleucylhistidylarginylmethionylpheonylarginylglutaminylserylaspartylalanylalanylvalylalanylglycylarginylasparlleucyltyrosylvalylasparaginylalanylpralylleucylglutaminylglutamylleucylglutminylserylglycyllysylprolylalanylarginnylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolylglyptophyltyrosyllysylglutamylglutamylglycylphenylalanyllysylcysteinyllysylpheylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylthreonylleunylphenylalanylprolylglutamylaspartylaeinylglutamylalanyllysylasparaginylaspylthreonylserylalanylserylleucylserylvlvalylserylprolylaspartylglutaminylglulylprolylalanylisoleucylisoleucylthreoreonylvalylthreonylserylglutamylglycylalanylglutaminylcysteinylarginylvalylsylvalylseryltryptophyltyrosylseryllysyolylserylarginylphenylalanylphenylalanlphenylalanylglutamylaspartylthreonyltucylalanylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylgyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylvalylalanglycylglutaminylvalylserylserylthreonyglutamylalanylprolylglutamylserylisoleoleucylglutamylglutaminylglutamylisolenyllysylglutamylphenylalanylserylseryllutamylglutamylglutamylglycylleucylhisminylleucylseryllysylisoleucylasparagiucylleucylserylglutamylserylprolylvalyanylaspartylserylglutamyllysylglutamylphenylalanylisoleucyllysylglutamylvalyeucylserylmethionylglycylaspartylvalylnylvalylisoleucylglycylisoleucylprolyltryptophylphenylalanylphenylalanylaspanylprolylserylalanylaspartyltyrosyllysrtylglycylaspartylaspartylhistidylseryylalanylthreonyllysylleucylglutamylasphreonylcysteinylmethionylalanylserylasthreonylisoleucylcysteinylserylalanyltylseryllysylglycylglutamylglycylhistidonylglutamylserylalanylvalylalanyllysyylglycylprolylcysteinylprolylprolylhislleucyllysylprolylisoleucylarginylcystolylalanylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamytamylprolylalanylprolylthreonylvalylthutamylasparaginyllysylglutaminylleucylyrosylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylhistidlserylglycylthreonylphenylalanylisoleuutaminylarginylglutamylaspartylserylgllysylalanylglutamylasparaginylmethionyysteinylalanylalanylglutamylleucylleucthreonylaspartylmethionylthreonylasparyllysylserylthreonylprolylglutamylalanlprolylglutaminylthreonylprolylleucyllalanylleucylaspartylserylglutamylglutalphenylalanylvalyllysylaspartylthreonyucylisoleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylalseryltyrosylglutamylhistidylisoleucyllleucylserylserylglutaminylleucylprolyylleucylglutaminylserylisoleucylleucylylthreonylprolylglutamylserylthreonylateinylisoleucylasparaginylglycylserylinylprolylleucyllysylglutamylprolylseryeucylglutaminylisoleucylvalylglutaminyalanylseryllysylglutamylglycylisoleucymylprolylglutamylthreonylglutaminylalaglutamyllysylisoleucylphenylalanylprollglutamylglutaminylisoleucylasparaginyolylleucyllysylthreonylleucylleucylalaraginyltyrosylprolylglutaminylserylserionylhistidylseryltyrosylleucylthreonylylleucylserylleucyllysylglutamyllysylsparaginylarginylglutamylglutaminylargsylglutaminylglutamylalanylglutaminylslglutaminylserylleucylalanylglutamylgllglutaminylserylprolylaspartylvalylmetasparaginyltyrosylglutamylprolylleucylylcysteinylthreonylglutamylglycylglycymylserylalanylasparaginylprolylleucylgminylaspartylserylalanylvalylarginyliserylleucylarginylphenylalanylprolylleulglutaminylvalylleucylleucyllysylglutaaraginylvalylvalylmethionylprolylprolyylglutamylseryllysylarginylglutamylprolylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylglllysylglutamylserylleucylleucylserylglglutaminylarginylleucylasparaginylleuccysteinylarginylalanylleucylglutaminyllglutaminylprolylglycylleucylphenylalainylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyllysylvlasparaginylisoleucylthreonylglutaminyucylmethionylcysteinylmethionyltyrosylserylvalylthreonylglutamylglutamylvalylglutamylaspartylvalylaspartylprolylgleucyllysylmethionylglutamylleucylarginylisoleucylisoleucyltyrosylglutamylgluylthreonylalanylglutamylglycylprolylarlycylalanyllysylthreonylserylleucylgluartylserylphenylalanylserylglycylserylsoleucylthreonylglutamylprolylglutamyllisoleucylserylthreonylglutamylglutamyaginylvalylglutaminylserylarginylvalyleonylprolylvalylthreonyllysylglycylvalspartylglutamyllysylglutaminylaspartylglutamylglutamyllysylglutamylglutamylsreonylglutamylglutamylvalylalanylthreotamylalanylglutamylglycylglycylleucyliprolylmethionylisoleucylhistidylthreonvalylserylglutamylglutamylglycylaspartnylthreonylserylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltryptophyltyrosylphenylalanylglulylserylaspartylglutamyllysylphenylalapartylglutaminylasparaginylthreonyltyrartyllysylvalylasparaginylthreonylglutlglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinylglutamyllglycyllysylthreonylalanylthreonylseryllysylarginylalanylalanylprolylvalylisutamylprolylleucylglutamylvalylalanylllphenylalanylthreonylcysteinylglutamyllasparaginylvalylarginylphenylalanylglalanylglycylarginylglutamylisoleucyltyeinylserylisoleucylarginylserylseryllyglutamylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonylylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylcysteinyltyrosylglycylserylvalylserylcysteinyylvalylthreonylvalylprolylglycylglycylleucylleucylprolylglutamylarginyllysylutamylvalylvalylleucyllysylserylvalyllmylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolyllysylglutamyllysylvalyllysyllysylprolylalanolylprolyllysylprolylvalylglutamylglutlvalylthreonyllysylarginylglutamylargiylthreonyllysylvalylprolylglutamylisolylleucylprolylalanylprolylglutamylprolnylglutamylvalyllysylthreonylisoleucyllprolylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylisoylvalylprolylvalylvalylglycyllysyllysylyllysylglutamylglutamylalanylalanyllylysylglycylvalylprolyllysyllysylthreonlalanylglutamylarginylarginyllysylleuccylglutamyllysylprolylprolylaspartylglnyltyrosylglutaminylleucyllysylalanylvlyllysylglutamylisoleucyllysylaspartyltamylserylglutamylphenylalanylvalylglylanylglutamylcysteinylleucylvalylserylhreonylthreonyltryptophylmethionyllysyeucylarginylglutamylserylprolyllysylhilanylaspartylglycyllysylaspartylarginycylaspartylvalylglutaminylleucylserylahreonylcysteinylvalylleucylarginylleucylthreonylserylthreonylalanyllysylleucrolylvalylarginylphenylalanylvalyllysyamylvalylthreonylvalylvalyllysylglycylserylcysteinylglutamylleucylasparaginyalyltryptophylarginyllysylaspartylglycysylprolylglycylarginylisoleucylvalylpylmethionylarginylalanylleucylthreonylspartylaspartylthreonylaspartylalanylgreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylalanylasysteinylserylserylcysteinylvalyllysylvnylaspartyltryptophylleucylvalyllysylpinylhistidylvalyllysylprolyllysylglycylalanylcysteinylaspartylisoleucylalanyinylisoleucyllysyltryptophylphenylalanlisoleucylprolylalanylglutamylprolylasmylisoleucylleucylarginylaspartylglycyucyllysylisoleucyllysylasparaginylalanoleucylalanylglutamyltyrosylalanylvalyylarginyltyrosylprolylalanyllysylleucylglutamylvalylglutamylleucylleucyllysyylthreonylisoleucyltyrosylglutamyllysyylaspartylalanylglutamylisoleucylserylylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylleucyinylprolylserylprolylthreonylcysteinyllglycylglycyllysylarginylphenylalanyllyllysylleucylaspartylglutaminylalanylgaminylalanylleucylasparaginylalanylisoylleucylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylisolanylalanylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspartrginylarginylglutaminylalanylarginylphcylthreonylarginylglutamylalanylasparaysylglycylprolylaspartylisoleucylisolenylalanylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylalaisoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylasparaginylaspartylaspartylglutamylglycylvalyltutamylglycyllysyllysylthreonylserylalareonylglycylisoleucylarginylleucyllysyucylglutamylaspartylglutaminylthreonyleonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylvalylcylutamyllysylmethionylhistidylvalylvalyinylaspartylalanyllysylleucylhistidyltcylisoleucylserylserylglutamylglycyllymylmethionyllysylglutamylvalylthreonyllglutaminylisoleucyllysylalanylglutamiylthreonylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylvlyltyrosylphenylalanylthreonylvalyllysylalanylvalylglutamyllysylaspartylglutteinylglutamylvalylseryllysylaspartylvlalanyllysylaspartylglycylglutamylglutlysyltyrosylserylisoleucyllysylalanylaoleucylleucyllysylisoleucyllysyllysylaylglycylglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinylatyllysylthreonyllysylalanylasparaginylinylleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylglutamylvalylphenylalanylvalylglycyllalanylglutamylisoleucylglutamylleucyltidylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylleylthreonylalanylserylprolylaspartylcystamylaspartylglycyllysyllysylhistidyliylasparaginylcysteinylglutaminylleucylylvalylserylphenylalanylglutaminylalanalanylalanylasparaginylleucyllysylvalyleucylphenylalanylisoleucylthreonylproylphenylalanylglutamyllysylaspartylglulcysteinylglutamylvalylserylarginylglularginyltryptophylleucyllysylglycylthreonylglycylaspartylaspartylarginylphenlaspartylglycylthreonyllysylhistidylselalanylalanylphenylalanylglutamylasparnylphenylalanylglutamylalanylglutamylaycyllysylleucylisoleucylisoleucylglutalphenylalanylleucylthreonylprolylleucysylglutamyllysylglutamylserylalanylvalleucylserylhistidylaspartylasparaginyllphenylalanyllysylasparaginylaspartylgnylthreonylarginylserylvalylserylmethillysylthreonylhistidylserylisoleucylthylserylisoleucylaspartylaspartylthreonlylglutamylalanylmethionylglycylmethiocylthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglycylasonylglycyllysylleucylglutaminylaspartylysylaspartylglutamylvalylisoleucylleuucylseryllysylalanylaspartylalanylprolysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylisoleuclanylvalylisoleucyllysylthreonylasparteucylisoleucylleucyllysyllysylalanylleylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylasyllysylthreonylserylglycyllysylleucylainylglutamylisoleucyllysylleucylvalylalglutamylvalylmethionylglutamylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylglutamylisoleuceucylhistidylalanylasparaginyltryptophnylleucylleucylglutaminylthreonylprolylysylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylisoleustidylasparaginylcysteinylarginylleucyycylvalylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminyerylserylalanylhistidylleucylarginylvaglycylleucylleucylarginylprolylleucyllnylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylalanyltlglutamylleucylseryltyrosylglutamylaspyptophyltyrosylleucyllysylglycyllysyllyllysylvalylvalylprolylarginylserylgluylleucylthreonylleucylarginylaspartylvylglycylglutamylvalylglutaminylleucyltnyllysylthreonylhistidylalanylasparagiamylprolylprolylvalylglutamylphenylalalaspartylglutaminylthreonylvalylglutamlvalylleucylglutamylcysteinylglutamylvalanyllysylvalyllysyltryptophylphenylaglutamylisoleucylleucyllysylseryllysyllanylaspartylglycylarginylvalylarginylpartylcysteinylthreonylprolylglutamylalthreonylcysteinylaspartylalanyllysylaylcysteinylasparaginylleucylasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylleucylarginylprolminylvalylarginylglutamyllysylglutamyllutamylcysteinylglutamylleucylserylargalyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaslysyllysylglycyllysyllysyltyrosylasparylalanylvalylarginylisoleucylleucylvallleucylleucylaspartylaspartylglutamylalutamylvalylarginylthreonylalanylarginlthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglutamylglyllysylasparaginylleucylalanylasparagimylthreonylaspartylthreonylisoleucyllylseryllysylprolylglycylalanylglutamylvglycylaspartylglutamylglutamylisoleucyinyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylleucylthreylisoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylglutamilutamylaspartylalanylglycylasparaginyleucylprolylserylserylarginylthreonylastidylglutamylleucylalanylalanylglutamylylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutamylyllysylalanylglutamylphenylalanylvalylutamylserylphenylalanylprolylvalylglutlaspartyllysylthreonylleucylglutamylseylvalylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycyllyllysylaspartylalanylthreonylleucylglutyltyrosylvalylvalylmethionylvalylglycynylhistidylleucylthreonylvalylisoleucylvalylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspartylthaminylglutaminylglutamylvalylvalylphenlvalylasparaginylthreonylglutamylglycyenylalanylarginylasparaginylglutamylglpartylserylseryllysyltyrosylisoleucyliylleucylvalyltyrosylthreonylleucylargistidylleucylaspartylaspartylglutaminylvalylserylleucylthreonylasparaginylhisylvalyllysylserylalanylalanylasparaginmylglutamylaspartylleucylarginylisoleupartylisoleucylglutamylthreonylmethionnylphenylalanyltryptophylcysteinyllysyaginylvalylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophtamylglutamylvalylprolylphenylalanylasyrosylarginylvalylaspartyllysyltyrosyllisoleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylglycyllycylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylvalylthreysylserylvalylalanylglutamylleucylleucrolylthreonylglutamylphenylalanylvalyltylglutaminylthreonylvalylthreonylglutnylvalylphenylalanylserylcysteinylglutylalanylasparaginylvalyllysyltryptophyinylglutamylisoleucyllysylglutamylglyclglutamyllysylaspartylglycylserylisolesoleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylarginyllnylglutamyltyrosylalanylcysteinylglycyerylarginylalanylarginylleucylphenylalrolylvalylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylarisoleucylleucylglutamylalanylprolylglyanylleucylalanylglutamylleucylasparagialylglutaminyltryptophylleucylarginylavalylvalylglutaminylglycylaspartyllysyylserylglutamylglycyllysylisoleucylhisylcysteinylaspartylisoleucyllysylprolytamyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylisoleuclanylarginylalanyllysylleucylglutamyllsoleucyllysylthreonylalanylaspartylglurtylvalylglycyllysylprolylleucylthreonspartylalanyltyrosylprolyllysylalanylgylalanyllysylglutamylasparaginylglutameonylisoleucylaspartylthreonylthreonylylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylleucylglllysylglycylarginyltyrosyllysylisoleucysylhistidylglycyllysylalanylglutamylgylleucyllysylvalylisoleucylaspartylvalaraginylleucylglutamylvalylthreonylgluycylglutamylvalylserylleucylalanyltryphreonylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylivalylglutamylarginylarginylaspartylisotophylvalylleucylalanylthreonylaspartylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreylglycylvalylglutamyltyrosylleucylphennylasparaginylarginylvalylglycylthreonthreonylaspartylasparaginylprolylvalylsylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolleucylthreonylaspartylvalylasparaginylleucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolylglycylalanylglutamylisoleucylthreonylaamylleucylarginylaspartyllysylthreonylrtylthreonylalanylmethionylthreonylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylaspanylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylargaraginylarginylisoleucylglycylvalylglyonylprolylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalylalarginylprolylserylprolylprolylvalylaspartylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylseryptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucyllysyleucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisolelglutamylglycyllysylaspartylasparaginylasparaginylmethionyllysylleucylvalylpysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutamyllucyltyrosylarginylvalylserylalanylglutylserylaspartylprolylserylglutamylisolylalanylaspartylaspartylalanylphenylalionylaspartylleucylserylalanylphenylalylvalylisoleucylvalylprolylasparaginylcylvalylprolylserylthreonylglycyltyrosthreonyltryptophylcysteinylphenylalanyamylthreonylglycylaspartylarginylvalylrylalanyltyrosylalanylglutamylleucylvalarginylserylaspartyllysylglycylisoleuglutamylasparaginylarginylvalyllysylthsoleucylaspartylvalylasparaginylvalylinylprolyllysylglutamylleucyllysylphenynyllysylaspartylserylvalylhistidylleucrolylaspartylaspartylaspartylglycylglyyrosylvalylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglltryptophylthreonyllysylvalylmethionylpartylleucylglutamylphenylalanylthreontaminylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylleucynylarginylasparaginyllysylcysteinylglytyrosylvalylaspartylglutamylprolylvalyrolylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartylllysyltryptophylarginylaspartylarginylucylphenylalanylleucylthreonyltryptophnylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylisolylglutamylarginylcysteinylprolylarginlvalylalanylcysteinylglycylglutamylpromethionylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylletophyltyrosylalanyltyrosylarginylvalylylglutaminylglycylalanylseryllysylprollglutamylisoleucylglutaminylalanylvalyalanylprolylglutamylisoleucylphenylalaucylalanylglycylleucylthreonylvalyllyslglutamylleucylprolylalanylthreonylvalprolyllysylisoleucylthreonyltryptophyllisoleucylleucyllysylglutaminylaspartyucylglutamylasparaginylvalylprolyllysyleucylvalylaspartylseryllysylarginylserosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylvarginylalanylthreonylalanylvalylvalylgspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylalucylthreonylaspartylvalylthreonylaspareucylthreonyltryptophylasparaginylprolylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylaspginylarginylalanylthreonylaspartylseryylleucylserylserylthreonylvalyllysylasyllysylalanylthreonyllysylleucylisoleurosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylionyltyrosylglycylalanylglycylglutamyllylisoleucylthreonylalanyllysyltyrosyllprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylarginisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylalanylvacysteinylglutamylprolylaspartylaspartyleucylthreonylglycyltyrosyltryptophylvolylaspartylthreonylaspartyllysyltryptyllysylmethionylprolylvalyllysylaspartyllysylglycylleucylthreonylasparaginylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanylglutamylglycyllysylprolylseryllysylserylthreoneucyllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylasparylglycyllysylprolylthreonylvalyllysylalvalylarginylleucylasparaginyltryptophylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisolecylglutamylmethionylleucyllysylthreonytophylvalylarginylvalylalanylglutamylgtaminylhistidylleucylleucylprolylglycyminylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylaginyllysylalanylglycylglutamylserylgluaspartylprolylvalylleucylcysteinylargiprolylserylprolylprolylarginyltryptophaginylisoleucylthreonyllysylasparaginyryptophylthreonylvalylprolylglutamyllysoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoltylvalylarginylarginyllysylglycyltryptlthreonylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylthreonylprolylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylasparylserylaspartyltyrosylthreonylglutamylleucylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylphenyprolylprolyltyrosylalanylleucylalanylvarginylhistidylvalylaspartylleucyllysylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylarginyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylgrginyltryptophylvalyllysylalanylglycylrtylcysteinylasparaginylphenylalanylareucylglutamylglycylthreonylglutamylvalalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylglylprolylserylglutamylprolylthreonylglulutamylaspartylprolylthreonylserylprolrtylleucylhistidylvalylthreonylaspartyoleucylalanylisoleucylalanyltryptophylaginylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylglutamylmethionylcysteinylprolylvalylglmethionylarginylvalylasparaginylserylleucyllysylphenylalanyllysylvalylglutapartyllysylglutamyltyrosylvalylleucylaginylalanylisoleucylglycylvalylserylglerylglutamylasparaginylvalylvalylalanyyllysylprolylthreonylisoleucylaspartyltylisoleucylisoleucylvalylisoleucylgluisoleucylprolylvalylprolylphenylalanylthreonylvalylseryltryptophylhistidyllylysylalanylserylaspartylarginylleucyltartylhistidylisoleucylserylalanylhistirylvalylarginylalanylaspartylalanylglylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginyllysynylserylisoleucylasparaginylvalyllysylcylprolylcysteinyllysylaspartylisoleucthreonyllysylserylserylcysteinyllysyllylprolylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylglucylhistidyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylrginylarginylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylpmylasparaginyllysylleucylseryltryptophsoleucylprolylasparaginylglycylglutamyinylvalyllysylalanylvalylasparaginyllyyrosylisoleucylglutamylleucyllysylaspautaminylaspartylprolyllysylglutaminylplaspartylvalylglutamylvalylhistidylasplalanylmethionylthreonylisoleucylthreoltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysyleucylisoleucylglutamyllysylisoleucylalnyltryptophyllysylarginylcysteinylasparolylisoleucylleucylthreonyltyrosylthrlglutamylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylglunylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanlserylarginylalanylthreonylprolylprolyolylisoleucylaspartylalanylprolyllysylserylleucylglutamylvalyllysylarginylglleucylaspartylalanylserylisoleucylseryonylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylisoleucalylisoleucylvalylprolylglutamylglutamlanylprolylleucylvalylarginylarginylarinylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolylphenonylglutaminylarginylleucylserylisoleuylglycylglutamylserylglutaminylleucylaylarginylprolylaspartylhistidylglycyllvalylglutamylasparaginylaspartylhistidrolylcysteinylthreonylvalylserylvalyllolylprolylisoleucylasparaginylphenylalylisoleucylarginyllysylthreonylserylvautamylprolylprolylleucylaspartylaspartlisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylthreonyllethreonyllysylprolylaspartylserylglutamonylserylthreonylleucylarginylhistidylonyllysylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylnylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasrolylglycylprolylprolylcysteinylvalylsylaspartylprolylphenylalanylglycylprolllysylprolylisoleucylvalylglutamylasparylmethionylleucylvalyllysyltryptophyltylasparaginylglycylserylprolylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylvalylaspphylserylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylsucyllysylalanylasparaginylvalylaspartyucylthreonyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarparaginylalanylalanylglycylprolylglycyserylaspartylprolyllysylthreonylalanyllprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylisoleuclthreonylserylserylthreonylthreonylisohylglutamylprolylprolylalanylphenylalatamylisoleucylvalylglycyltyrosylphenyleucylvalylglycylthreonylasparaginyllysreonylglutamyllysylmethionylisoleucyllreonylvalyllysylglutamylisoleucylarginyllysylleucylarginylvalylserylalanylvatamylglycylprolylprolylglycylglutamyltlvalylalanylglutamylprolylglutaminylglylleucylaspartylvalylserylvalyllysylglcylmethionylalanylglycyllysylthreonylllylvalylthreonylglycylarginylprolylvallthreonyllysylglutamylglutamylglycylglginylvalylvalylisoleucylaspartylasparalutamylleucylisoleucylisoleucyllysylastylhistidylglycylarginyltyrosylvalylisginylserylcysteinylglycylseryllysylphealylglutamylvalylphenylalanylaspartylvpartylleucyllysylprolylvalylvalylthreocysteinylleucylleucylasparaginyltryptortylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylarginyllysylathreonyltryptophylarginylglutaminylprolarginylseryllysylcysteinylaspartylisotamylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosyllylalanyllysylasparaginyllysylphenylalanvalylglutamylisoleucylglycylprolylisollleucylglycylprolylprolylthreonylseryltyrosylthreonylglutamylarginylglutaminonylleucylaspartyltryptophyllysylglutacylglycylserylprolylisoleucylglutaminytamyllysylarginylarginylhistidylaspartutamylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylargieonylserylphenylalanylleucylvalylglutalhistidylglutaminylmethionyltyrosylglulanylvalylasparaginylglutamylisoleucylrylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylvalylvrtylglutamylvalylprolylprolylthreonyliylvalylarginylglycylaspartylthreonylislutamylprolylvalylhistidylisoleucylprolleucylprolylmethionylprolyllysylisolearaginylglutamylthreonylvalylisoleucylalanylleucylglutaminylisoleucylthreonyinylserylglutamylalanyllysylthreonylglylalanylvalylarginylglutamylaspartyllyylthreonylalanylserylasparaginylarginyarginylasparaginylvalylhistidylvalylglolylserylprolylprolylarginylasparaginysoleucyllysylalanylglutamylserylcysteispartylalanylprolylleucylaspartylaspareucylthreonylhistidyltyrosylvalylisolenylserylarginyllysyllysylalanylglutamyeonylasparaginylthreonylalanylvalylgluucyltryptophyllysylleucylisoleucylprollglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginlglycylisoleucylserylaspartylglutamylclvalylisoleucylglutaminylaspartylprolyolylprolylglycyllysylprolyllysylvalyllylserylmethionylleucylvalylseryltryptotylasparaginylglycylglycylserylprolyliphylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylptophylserylarginylvalylserylarginylalylglycylleucyllysylglycylvalylglutamylrginylleucylleucylglutamylglycylvalyllginylalanylmethionylalanylisoleucylaspglycylprolylprolylserylglutamylprolylsylglycylaspartylprolylisoleucylphenylaserylcysteinylprolylglutamylvalyllysyllisoleucylserylleucylglycyltryptophyllglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyllysylgethionylglutaminylglutamylglutamylglycllysylarginylvalylasparaginylglutamylpreonylthreonylcysteinylglutamylcysteinlysylglutamylleucylarginyllysyltyrosyllalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylalanylgylaspartylthreonylthreonylglycylglutamrtylisoleucylglutaminylglutamylglutamyleucylaspartylisoleucylglycylalanylglucysteinyllysylalanylglycylserylglutamilanylvalylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylpryptophylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylghionyllysylaspartylglycylvalylhistidylrtylalanylglutaminylleucylglutamylthreerylvalylisoleucylisoleucylisoleucylprrylhistidylthreonylglycyllysyltyrosylsaraginyllysylalanylglycylglutaminyllyslarginylvalyllysylvalylmethionylaspartlaspartylleucyllysylvalylserylaspartylcysteinylarginylleucylseryltryptophyllaspartylglycylglycylaspartylarginylisocylglutamyllysylarginylthreonylisoleucylthreonyllysylvalylasparaginylprolylathreonylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylasaminylglutaminyltyrosylphenylalanylphelutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylgylglutamylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylaaspartylprolylisoleucyltyrosylprolylprsylleucyllysylisoleucylglycylleucylisonylvalylhistidylleucylseryltryptophyllartylglycylglycylserylprolylvalylthreotamylcysteinylleucylalanyltryptophylasysyllysylglutamylalanyltryptophylarginylarginylaspartylvalylglutamylglutamyllvalylglutamylaspartylleucylvalylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylalylseryllysylprolylserylalanylthreonycysteinylglutaminylarginylprolylaspartylaspartylleucyllysylglutamylphenylalautamylglycylthreonylasparaginylvalylassoleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylalptophylphenylalanyllysylalanylprolylprinyllysylglutamylprolylvalylleucyltyroaraginyllysylleucylvalylvalylaspartylacylvalylisoleucylprolylglutaminylserylglycylleucyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthinylleucylglycylthreonylalanylseryllysaraginylvalylleucylglycylarginylprolylisoleucyllysylphenylalanylglutamylserymethionylthreonylleucylseryltryptophylylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleusoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylaltryptophylvalylhistidylvalylserylseryllthreonyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylprolytidylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylaminylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylisolrtylserylglutamylprolylglutamylthreonyylalanylserylvalylprolylglycylalanylprlserylserylvalylthreonylarginylasparagraginyltryptophylglutamylglutamylprolylserylprolylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosylsylaspartylthreonylthreonylseryllysylaparaginylarginylaspartylprolylisoleucyglycylvalylseryltyrosyllysylvalylthreocylserylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylphenyleucylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylserylaspartylprolylalanylthreonylalaanylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylphenartyltryptophylthreonyllysylserylserylhylserylprolylprolylleucyllysylaspartylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyltyylglutamylglutamyltryptophylglutamyllyvalylarginylglycylthreonyllysylleucylvlutamylglycylalanylphenylalanyltyrosyllanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylalanylglycylglutamylvalylthreonylaspartylvalylrtylarginylleucylvalylserylprolylasparanylserylvalylarginylaspartylarginylisylglycylvalylisoleucylarginylisoleucylcyllysylprolylprolylprolylthreonylvalyonylasparaginylglutamylarginylthreonyllthreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonylthreethionylvalylisoleucyllysylasparaginylidylglutaminylglycylvalyltyrosylseryllutamylalanylglycylglutamylarginyllysyllaspartylvalylleucylaspartylvalylprolylylphenylalanylleucylalanylhistidylasputamylserylcysteinyllysylleucylthreonylutamylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylalanyltryptophylthreonylprolylvalyylarginylglutaminylasparaginylalanyltholeucylglutaminylglycyllysylalanyltyrosoleucylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylprolylphenylalanylvalylglutamylthreonleucylarginylglutamylprolylisoleucylthlylglutamylaspartylleucylglutamylvalylraginylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylthreyllysyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserynyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylserylargitamyllysylphenylalanylhistidyllysylvalginylleucylleucylserylarginyllysyltyrosylglutamylglycylaspartylthreonyltyroslanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglyphenylalanylcysteinylthreonyllysylprolpartylglutamylleucylalanylprolylprolyllphenylalanylarginylaspartyllysylleucylglutamylalanylphenylalanylalanylleucylycyllysylprolyllysylprolyllysylvalylsrtylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylleucylgnylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreoleucylglutamyllysylisoleucyllysylalanyyllysyltyrosylcysteinylvalylvalylvalylcylserylarginyllysylglycylphenylalanylvalylvalylaspartylhistidylprolylglycylerylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalyltlvalylisoleucylseryltryptophyllysylproylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasputamyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglycyllysrolylvalylthreonylserylalanylserylalanylvalylseryllysylleucylleucylglutamylghenylalanylarginylisoleucylhistidylalaglycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylleucysylalanyllysylaspartylarginylphenylallprolylaspartylglutaminylprolylisoleucllysylaspartylserylalanylleucylvalylthlylhistidylaspartylglycylglycyllysylprosylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginylarginyltryptophylalanylarginylvalylthistidylprolyltyrosylthreonyllysylphenyucylleucylglutamylglycylcysteinylglutainylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginyycylaspartylprolylserylprolylprolylserllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylalanyllysaginylprolylglutamylalanylisoleucylaspaginylserylvalylaspartylleucylthreonylinylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllleucylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminyllymyltryptophylarginylarginylalanylasparlserylcysteinylprolylglutamylthreonyllleucylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminyltnylvalylleucylalanylvalylasparaginylalylprolylalanylhistidylvalylprolylglutatylarginylleucylglutamylprolylprolylglalanylasparaginylmethionylalanylarginyllysylvalylglycylaspartylthreonylleucysoleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylalhyllysyllysylglutamylaspartylarginylasylarginylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreonylutamylisoleucylarginylasparaginylalancylglycylisoleucyltyrosylserylleucylthlalanylglycylseryllysylthreonylvalylseaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylarylglutamylisoleucylarginyllysylaspartyltryptophyllysylglutamylprolylleucylaylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvrtylvalylalanylserylalanylglutaminyltrlthreonylseryllysyllysyllysylserylhistleucylasparaginylglutamylglycylasparaganylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylasinylglycylprolylphenylalanylvalylglutayllysylalanylleucylaspartylprolylleucyolyllysylaspartylleucylhistidylhistidyeonylglutamylvalylserylleucylvalyltryplarginylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolyylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylglutamspartyltryptophylisoleucyllysylphenylaraginylleucylglutamylcysteinylvalylvaltaminylglycyllysylthreonyltyrosylarginylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglythreonylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucyllysylleucylvalylprolylprolylserylvaleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylleucylvalyonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylalanlylprolylvalylprolylthreonylalanyllysyglycylserylglutamylisoleucyllysylthreohreonylvalylglutamylthreonylaspartylaslleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylasparaginrtylthreonylglycylglutamyltyrosylglutaaraginylalanylalanylglycylseryllysylthlthreonylvalylleucylaspartylvalylprolyolylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylleucylhistidylmethionylthreonylisoleucylserysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylpylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylglutaminyylthreonyltryptophylglycylvalylvalylseyllysylleucyllysylisoleucylprolylhistiinylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarraginyllysylisoleucylglycylvalylglycylonylprolylthreonylvalylalanyllysylhistlylserylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylvhreonylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanyllleucylprolyllysylserylaspartylglycylgycyltyrosyltyrosylmethionylglutamylargcyllysyltryptophylvalylarginylvalylasplalanylaspartylleucyllysylphenylalanylosylglutamylglycylasparaginylthreonyltlylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginlprolylserylprolylserylserylaspartylprginylprolylisoleucyllysylprolylprolylgylprolyllysylleucyllysylaspartyllysylspartylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyllysycylserylprolylisoleucylleucylglycyltytaminyllysylprolylglycylthreonylalanylnylisoleucylasparaginyllysylaspartylglnylcysteinylalanylphenylalanylarginylvamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylarsylalanylalanylasparaginylisoleucylvallarginylglutamylleucylalanylglutamylselisoleucylleucylhistidylprolylprolylgllylthreonylcysteinylarginylaspartylvallglycylglutaminylthreonylisoleucylargillysylglycylarginylprolylglutamylprolylthreonyllysylglutamylglycyllysylvalylnylvalylaspartylleucylisoleucylglutamiglutamylleucylglutaminylisoleucyllysylartylhistidylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucnylserylserylglycylhistidylalanylglutalasparaginylvalylleucylaspartylarginylylasparaginylleucyllysylvalylthreonylalasparaginylcysteinylthreonylisoleucylrolylleucylaspartylasparaginylglycylglsparaginylphenylalanylisoleucylvalylglraginylglutaminyllysylglycyltryptophyltylvalylthreonyllysylarginylleucylisolucylalanylasparaginylasparaginylglutamvalylcysteinylalanylglutamylasparaginyhreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonyllysyltsoleucylasparaginylprolylisoleucylaspaylglutamylasparaginylleucylhistidylisolthreonylphenylalanylvalyltyrosylleucylaspartyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylsesylhistidylvalylglutamylarginylarginyltyltryptophylglutamylarginylvalylhistiutamylthreonylhistidyltyrosylmethionyllutamylasparaginylglutaminylisoleucyltlylglutaminylthreonyllysylasparaginylgartyltryptophylvalyllysylthreonylglutaamylaspartylleucylglutaminyllysylprolyylserylglycylvalylleucylthreonylvalyllleucylarginylleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylprolylglutamylvalylalanyltryptotylalanylthreonylaspartylleucylthreonylisoleucylaspartylthreonylarginylalanylserylleucylthreonyllysylalanyllysylartyrosylvalylvalylthreonylalanylthreonyylphenylalanylvalylalanyltyrosylalanylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylvalylarlvalylaspartylvalylserylserylaspartylayltryptophylaspartylprolylprolylglutaminylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylasparagysylcysteinylglutamylthreonyllysylargieonyltyrosylserylalanylthreonylvalylleeonylvalylthreonyla? I need some for a school project.


End file.
